Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
Related Art
Projector type vehicular lamps have been known in which light from a light source disposed to the rear of a projection lens is irradiated forwards via the projection lens to thereby form a predetermined light distribution pattern.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4781951 describes a configuration in which a plurality of projector type vehicular lamp units are provided.
When observing the vehicular lamp from the front when it is lit, since a projector type vehicular lamp only looks as if a projection lens shines in a circular shape or a shape close thereto and a sufficient light emitting area cannot be ensured, it is not easy to enhance the visibility of the vehicular lamp when the vehicular lamp is lit.
To deal with this problem as in the vehicular lamp described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4781951 above, the plurality of projector type lamp units are provided, and these lamp units are lit simultaneously. This can increase the light emitting area of the lamp as a whole, whereby the visibility of the lamp when it is lit can be improved accordingly.
Even in such a case, however, a plurality of projection lens only look as if they shine in a circular shape or a shape close thereto in different locations. Because of this, the way in which the vehicular lamp shines as a whole lacks unexpectedness, and in this respect, the visibility of the vehicular lamp when it is lit cannot be enhanced.